Baby, Its Fact
by XxThisShizIsBananasxX
Summary: Ashley and Spencer are in high school. Supposed rivals. Things get awkward until everything breaks out into song. Because we all know that that relieves tension!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Sorry about the weird summary! Couldn't think of anything to say!

* * *

I walk through the gates with seconds to spare. That's me, I think smirking as I see my friends lounging around on the front steps waiting for me, I'm the punctual rebel. You may think I'm being sarcastic or something along those lines but I'm actually serious. You see, with my reputation of badassedness people expect me to disregard the rules with a gay abandon. So I'm as late as possible without running the risk of getting a detention. I mean, I do actually want to finish high school.

Anyway, so I walk up to my friends and they all rise with the same air of disinterest and all around attitude. It's not like we try to be this way, we just are. And it works out well for us. We're the hardcore cool people that everyone wishes to be. Well, it's either us or the jocks and cheerleaders who are our arch rivals. But I'll get to that later.

So, there are six of us including myself and we basically lounge around all the time looking bored and everyone thinks we're the greatest. I know, people are stupid. And that's not to say that we aren't the greatest because we are, but I mean, come on. If looking bored is all it takes to make everyone envy you then 'everyone' needs to get a life! Maybe it's just our ridiculously good looks. Just kidding! I'm not _that_ up myself.

Now we're walking through the doors. Everybody is rushing around trying to get to their homerooms before it's too late and we're strolling though. Me in the middle with Chuck and Jason on either side of me then next to them are Charlie, Harry and Jenny. I roll my eyes when I see Harry whispering into Jenny's ear. They're the only people in our group who are actually in a monogamous relationship. Well, an _openly_ monogamous relationship. They'd been like that forever though so we were all used to it by now.

When I arrived at my homeroom door with Jason and Chuck – the others had broken away to get to their separate classes – I saw a group of cheerleaders stood outside. They turned just as we reached them and I rolled my eyes at the dirty look Madison was giving me.

"It's half eight, Ashley. Shouldn't you still be washing the sick out of your hair?" She asked in mock politeness as I passed her.

"It's so nice of you to worry Maddie. But if you recall, your mum helped me get dressed this morning." I say not bothering to look at her but taking the time out to wink at the blond beauty that was rolling her eyes next to her.

"You're such a child!" I heard her say as she stormed into the room after me and the guys. Only to be stopped by Mr Lemon, our teacher.

"Ah, nice of you to join us. Is there a particular reason why seven of my students are late this morning?" he asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"The cheerleaders had a meeting this morning, Sir." Madison said pretentiously as her and the other cheerleaders went and took their seats, I got a shiver when I felt a body brush past mine and soft fingers slip a note in my hand. I didn't turn to see who it was, a) because I already knew, and b) because I didn't want to draw attention to the transaction.

"Yeah, by the front door." Jason said in loud annoyance. I was still a little too flustered to think of anything to say.

"That's fine girls." Mr Lemon said, not paying attention to Jason's comment. "And what about you three? I know for a fact that you haven't got any extra-curricular activities to attend to." He said looking at us, waiting for an answer.

"Didn't you know sir?" I asked having gained my composure. "We've just joined the marching band! I hope you'll be attending the football game on Friday. You know, show you're support for us getting involved." I told him, my voice dripping with fake pep. He just shook his head and motioned for us to take our seats and I was internally relieved to not have a detention.

I cringed slightly as I made my way to my seat and saw all the flirty glances some of the girls were giving me as I passed them. Some were still giggling at my admittedly lame comeback even though it was practically a minute since the initial laugh had died down. There was only one person I wanted to give me flirty smiles. And that person was currently bobbing her head slightly to music coming from the wires hanging from her ears as she wrote something down on the notepad in front of her.

I sighed contentedly as I took my seat right behind her and watched as she swept her long blond hair over her slender shoulder before continuing writing. I smiled softly at the sight of her delicate neck before looking down to the note in my hand. My face lit up into a huge grin as I saw the message.

I had to tone it down though when I saw Chuck sending me a questioning look and trying to lean over in his seat to read the paper. I hastily crumpled it up and shoved it in my pocket turning to the front of the class before I had to answer any silent questions from him.

I wasn't so bothered about turning to face the front though when it meant that I got to stare at _her_ again. I leant my head in my hand and made my expression seem far away while I was actually just memorising everything about her that I could see. The way she tapped her pen in time to a rhythm only heard by her; the way her back muscles move ever so slightly in a hypnotising motion as she twists in her seat; the way her shoulders tightened up until they were released along with a breath she probably didn't notice she was holding. She was unaware of any of these movements. But me? I noticed them all. The most insignificant thing in someone else's eyes was a small miracle in mine when it concerned her.

In barely any time, the register was taken and everyone was leaving the classroom to get to their first lessons. I was still sat idly in my seat as I saw her get up and weave through the desks to get to the door. When she got there she was stopped by the bane of my existence. Aiden Dennison. The captain of the football team and an all around douche. In case you were blissfully unaware of the situation here, I'll let you in.

You see Spencer Carlin – the girl I quite clearly have a crush on – is a cheerleader. Dumm-Dumm-Dummmmm! I know you all probably guessed that already because you clearly aren't simpletons. But in this school, with the huge rivalry between the goody-goody popular and the badass popular it was pretty shocking that I was crushing on the co-head cheerleader. Well, it would be if anyone found out.

Anyway, back to my hateful attitude towards Dennison. He had been crushing on Spencer since she moved here at the beginning of the year and he was determined to make her his girlfriend. I had to hand it to him though, he never gave up. Even after the countless amounts of times she'd politely turn him down.

Another point about Spencer you may need to know: she's straight. Supposedly. Meaning that Aiden was well within his rights to flirt with her every opportunity he got. Because she was single too. Supposedly.

I tried to stay in my seat until they had left, but when I saw him lean down to whisper something in her ear. His lips almost brushing her skin making her look uncomfortable. I couldn't take it anymore, I was up like a shot, marching down the isle to the door he practically had her jammed in and bumped straight into him, almost him knocking over onto his ugly face.

"Whoops." I said as he turned to look at me angrily. He stepped up to me until I had to tilt my head back to look him in the eye.

"You know, if you weren't a girl…" he started menacingly.

"What? If she wasn't a girl, what?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Chuck stood a bit behind me with Jason next to him. I'd forgotten that they were still there. I hoped that they didn't take my aggressive behaviour towards Douchingson as anything other than me just wanting to annoy him.

I turned to the real reason why I'd gone all Jackie Chan on his butt – well, the reason why I'd pushed him. She was stood there, leaning against the doorframe, looking slightly concerned about the confrontation and also quite smug. I didn't know why until she turned to me and winked, making me blush. Thankfully everyone else was still engaged in a stare down and so they didn't notice as she gestured towards the corridor with her head before slinking out passed The Tool and out of sight. I just watched her go, completely entranced.

"That's what I thought." Chuck said finally when he received no answer from The Tool. "You gonna go now? Or do you want to get beat up?" Jason added as The Tool made no attempt to move. Finally though, he seemed to have sent the message to his single brain cell that it was probably a good idea to walk away and so that's what he did, making some sort of hacking noise that was probably meant to be a scoff.

"Ashley, please try not to get beat up while we aren't there. He's totally not worth it." Chuck said as he and Jason left both ruffling my hair as they went. What doofs. At least they know not to do it when we're in public.

After I saw them turn the corner down the hallway I walked out the door myself and went the opposite direction, away from my next class. I kept walking but at a slightly quicker pace until I saw it: the sacred toilets.

I stepped inside and locked the door behind me. Everything suddenly becoming eerily quiet. There was only one person in there apart from me, and that person wasn't looking at me but in the mirror as they added to the little make up that was already on their face. I let a smirk play around my mouth as I stepped into view, walking in front of the stalls so that there was the whole room between us. I leaned against the wall there and watched her before voicing my presence.

"Hey Spence." I said as I watched her smile at the sound of my voice. She put away her lip gloss and turned around to face me, leaning back against the sink as she did so. She let her eyes travel up my body as I did the same to her. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform that showed off her long tanned and extremely toned legs and her flat stomach which was slightly visible where her top had ridden up. My eyes noticed it all but what they got stuck on was her eyes. They were the most electrifying blue that could ever be witnessed and for a second I was lost deep in their depths. It was something that happened often.

"Hey Ash." She replied, breaking me out of my trance long enough for me glance down at her flawless lips and imagine them on my own before looking back up to her eyes.

"What are you doing over there?" she asked still watching me with suddenly darker eyes making me gulp. The question made me lose my cool slightly as I felt the butterflies beat their wings against my stomach. I ignored them as I shrugged of the wall and strode towards her, our faces becoming serious as I got closer, the air becoming electrifying. I stopped a metre away from her and held out my hand to her.

She stood up straight, moving her eyes from my face to my hand. My lungs were struggling to find air as she reached her own hand to mine hesitantly, unsure of what I was doing. As soon as our skin came into contact our eyes snapped back to each others, both revelling in the smoothness and rightness of the others hand. I felt everything come to a standstill as I looked at her; there was no other way to describe her than perfect. She was everything I wanted and everything I would ever need and we were connected, just by hands at the moment. But there had been more and there would be a deeper connection again, all I had to do was tug.

So that's what I did. I pulled her to me suddenly. So suddenly that she fell into me, putting her free hand on my shoulder to steady herself, my hand came to rest on her lower back. We were so close now that I could see with clarity the flawlessness of her skin and could almost feel her cute little nose brush against mine.

We both stared at each other for a long moment before we couldn't contain it anymore… and we both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god!" she breathed, looking into my eyes. "I almost fell on to my face!" she said before giggling again.

"At least I caught you." I pointed out, laughing myself. Then my face dropped and a small pout formed. "Damn it! I ruined the moment!" I said before I had a light bulb moment and dipped her movie-style. She squeaked and started giggling again. She was soon silenced though when I connected our lips in the best kiss ever. And I'm not just saying that because I hadn't kissed her since last night. I'm saying it because every kiss we shared was the best. I couldn't get enough of the feel of her lips moving in time with mine. She pulled back slightly before leaning back into to press her lips to mine more softly, sighing afterwards. Her arms were still around my neck as she smiled and whispered against my lips, "I love how you can make a kiss in the bathroom romantic."

I opened my eyes to see her looking back at me contentedly. I lifted her up into a standing position, my hands still on her waist, and gave her another peck before smiling and saying, "It's not hard to be romantic when I'm around you." I told her before kissing her nose and stepping back, keeping hold of her hand. She just smiled at me, her face turning thoughtful as if she wanted to say something. I knew I was right when she bit down slightly on her lower lip.

"What's wrong Spence?" I asked, reaching my hand out to hold her chin and gently pull her lip from under her teeth with my thumb.

"Well, I was wondering…" she started before sighing and turning away.

"Wondering what?"

"I was wondering if you'd walk me to class." She still wasn't looking at me and I started to worry.

"Why? Is something wrong Spencer? Has somebody hurt you? I swear to god…" I was getting really angry know and imagined hitting The Tool repeatedly in the face – even though he probably hasn't done anything.

"What? No! No, no, no, no! I just- I just wanted you to walk me. You know, as my girlfriend."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I thought she was the one who wanted to keep us quiet. She was the supposedly straight girl. Everyone already knew I was gay, I was apparently a notorious womanizer. Except for the part that I had been secretly dating the most beautiful girl in the world for the past six months. She was supposed to be terrified of coming out to her homophobic friends. So why did I seem to be the only one who was scared?

"Oh, erm, really? I mean, are you sure? This is all a bit sudden isn't it? I mean, really?" was my intelligent response to this. I knew it was the wrong one when she let go of my hand.

"A bit sudden? Ash, we've been dating for six months. That's half a year! I think I can handle a few classmates seeing us together, even if we just look like friends. I'm just, sick of sneaking around." She told me, looking directly into my eyes.

"I think we should leave it. Just for now, okay?" I almost pleaded. For some reason I suddenly felt like I was losing her, like no matter what answer I gave, she would leave me eventually. Our relationship seemed too fragile to be brought out into the cruel world, with manipulating friends and tyrannical parents.

"Well how long is 'for now' Ash? Is it just not today? Or never." She didn't seem happy. I hated to admit it, but she looked pretty hurt. Great, I really felt like a pile of doggy poop now.

"I don't see why we need to be discussing this. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder only to have her pull away.

"The bridge is here now, Ashley. What is this really about? Why are you so scared to tell people you're with me? Are you ashamed? Do you not want people to know you're in a relationship? I've seen the way those girls look at you, and I don't like it. I can't go pushing them around like you do with Aiden though. Otherwise I'd never get any rest. I just wanted people to know that you're mine." She finished running her hands through her hair as she let out a tension filled breath.

"Spence…" I tried, reaching my hand out again.

"No. I'm sorry Ashley, I don't want to fight. I'll see you later, okay?" she said, grabbing her things and kissing my cheek before exiting. I felt like crying. I couldn't believe that had just happened. I don't know why I couldn't just keep hold of her hand, take her to her class and kiss in front of everyone. I knew that I'd love for everyone to know _now_ but when everyone started to try and get involved and break us up, I was certain that I definitely didn't want that. I just didn't want to lose her. To have someone take her away. God, this was annoying!

* * *

Thanks for Reading! You Can Review if You Want!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I clearly don't own this. Come on people, you know this!

* * *

I decided to forgo my lessons for the morning. Instead deciding to lie on my favourite bench in the middle of the court yard. I had my shades on to protect my eyes from the annoying sun that just seemed to be mocking me with its happiness. I had at least managed to block out the cheerful sounds of summer with my angry chick music blasting into my ears.

This day had turned out suckish. It was almost dinner now and I'd already practically ruined my life. I can understand that I was being slightly over dramatic, but I think I reserved that right after the morning that I had had. All I could do was reminisce to an easier time where me and Spencer had just met. I remember it well. Hmmm, I actually felt a flashback coming along…

Flash Back!

God! Life is annoying. My mother was making me take the trash out and I really didn't feel like doing anything today. I had just gotten in and it was about eight in the morning. Chuck had forced me to stay up all night watching sappy love films and now the sun was really burning my eyes.

I walked out in a tank top and cotton shorts that I was planning to go back to sleep in after this trash had received the Ashley Davies treatment. I figured it was too early for anyone to see me in my pj's and I was too tired to care really anyway.

I walked groggily to the end of my lawn, completely oblivious to the moving van next door and swung the trash bag into the can on the third attempt. Don't judge people! It's hard to coordinate properly when my vision was still blurry. I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes, no doubt looking like a baby in the process and when I was unsuccessful I decided to stretch my sleep out instead. I threw my arms above my head and reached back trying to grab onto something that wasn't even there and ended up flat on my back with no idea how I'd gotten there.

Somehow in my sleep induced state I had decided that the ground was in fact comfortable and that it would be a perfect place to go to sleep. Just as I'd turned over to get more comfortable I heard some noise coming from somewhere above me. I squinted up to see an angel. Seriously, there was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen looking down at me. Blue eyes, golden hair and amazing bone structure. It even looked like she had a halo. Although apparently it was just the sun behind her, I'm still not sure even now.

She looked quite concerned and all I could do was smile sleepily up at her. Then some weird guy came up looking confused and silly. I barely looked at him though and just openly stared at the angel I was still smiling stupidly at. In all fairness though, I assumed that this was all a dream and so I wasn't bothered about how strange I looked.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked still looking at me with concern. I just smiled at her and yawned trying to stretch again, my toes curling. I saw them both look down and realised that my top had risen up slightly. I stopped stretching and looked at them both quizzically as they were still paying attention to my stomach.

"Is this one of those embarrassing dreams?" I asked as I sat up. This made the angel look up at me with a blush touching her cheeks. Hmmm, I don't think that dream angels blush, do they? The goofy boy was still looking at my stomach. That was annoying. I pulled my top down.

"This isn't a dream." Said the angel just as I was part way through yawing again. I dropped my hands down and looked at her alarmed. I suddenly realised that the grass was really uncomfortable underneath me and that the boy was still checking me out in my pjs. Perv.

"What? Shit! Dude would you stop eyeing me like I'm your next meal! And get off my lawn, you pervert!" I said scrambling to my feet suddenly feeling very naked under the girls' eyes but taking it out on the guy who was _still_ checking me out!

"Dude!" I said again as he walked backwards still raking his eyes up and down my body.

"Glen!" the girl said smacking him up the back of his head. He took his eyes off of me to glare at her, rubbing the back of his head. He continued scowling as he walked back to the moving van next door which I had just now noticed.

"Are you sure you're okay? I think you like fainted or something." She said to me, making my eyes snap back to hers and the naked feeling come back full force. Especially now that I was more aware of everything.

Thankfully, I was saved from saying the extremely embarrassing answer to that question by my mum who had come out to see what was taking so long.

"Ashley! What's taking so long? Did you fall asleep again? Oh! Hello there. Who's your friend, Ash?" she asked, in fact just embarrassing me way more than answering the question would have.

"No! I did not fall asleep mother!" I said scolding her while my cheeks burned. "I was just talking to our new neighbour here…" I trailed off realising that I didn't know the girls name. I looked to her to see her looking back at me with a knowing smirk on her face. I noticed how all traces of worry were gone now that she realised that I was weird enough to fall asleep on my front lawn.

"Spencer." She said still looking at me and making my stomach feel weird. She then turned to face my mum with a polite smile and said cheerfully, "Hi, I'm Spencer Carlin and my family has just moved in next door."

"Oh! Have you now. Well it's a pleasure meeting you Spencer. Ashley, go and get dressed so that we can go by the Carlins' and welcome them to the neighbourhood." She said to me while I was still looking at the girl: Spencer.

"Ashley!" my mum said a little louder. I turned to her then and pulled a face.

"Do I have to?" I asked in a whiny voice, swinging my arms about in huffiness.

"Yes! Go get dressed Ashley and get into a welcoming mood. I won't let you sleep until you do!"

"Oh my god! This is ridiculous! I've practically met the whole family anyway, there's just no point."

"Your attitude is the only ridiculous thing here young lady! And you've only met Spencer."

"Not true!" I retorted, "I met her pervy brother as well!"

"Ashley! Don't speak that way about our new neighbours."

"What? He was totally stripping me in his head, wasn't he Spencer?" she looked slightly alarmed to be dragged into the conversation but gave an uncertain nod anyway.

"Don't bring that poor girl into this argument. And maybe he wouldn't have looked at you in that way if you didn't come outdoors in your underwear."

"Oh please! These are pyjamas!"

"Just put something appropriate on Ashley and welcome our neighbours, you're leaving a terrible impression."

"Good grief! Have it your way! Spencer! Your coming to my house!" I said still looking at my mother.

"Oh no. That's fine. I mean you have to get ready and everything anyway so."

"Don't be silly! I'm not shy! Come on!" I said grabbing her hand only to drop it immediately when weird tingles shot up through my arm. I looked at her questioningly only to find her looking back in the same way. I could feel my mum watching us suspiciously so I answered for all us.

"Electric shock." I said. Spencer nodded in agreement before meeting my hand halfway as it reached for hers again. I tried to ignore the tingles as our hands connected again and preceded in pulling her along into my house and up to my room.

End Flash Back! (_oh yeah!_)

I still found it strange to get those tingles when we touch. I thought that they would have gone by now. If anything, they had gotten worse! I wish I knew how to fix this. I know that she said it was fine. But only an idiot would believe that. Sigh! Alright, let's face facts here; I know how to fix it. All I have to do is kiss her. In public. Where everyone will find out and try to break us up. Sigh!

My lungs were actually getting pretty worn out by all this sighing. Maybe I should stop. But then I think about my current situation and another one escapes me. Sigh! I feel a shadow hovering over me and so open my eyes to see Harry and Jenny looking down at me.

"What?" I asked taking an earplug out to hear their answer.

"Nothing. Just wondering what all the heavy breathing was about." Jenny answered, looking slightly concerned.

"It wasn't heavy breathing, it was sighing! And nothing's wrong with me!" I snapped, still feeling huffy.

"Ooookay? Whatever." Harry said before taking a seat at the table I was lying on.

I put my earphone back in and covered my eyes with my arms being all mopey and depressed. Life was so unfair! I felt a jab in my side and turned to glare at Jenny only to see her and Harry looking passively at something to the side of me. I turned and saw two girls looking at me nervously and sighed inwardly before taking my earphones out yet again and sitting up to give them my full attention.

"Hey, Ashley. We were -er- wondering if you'd like to come to a party this Friday?" one asked uncertainly shifting from foot to foot. I looked behind them for a second just in time to see Spencer look down sadly to her table while Madison was whispering in her ear. I had never thought about how the girls who liked me made her feel how The Tool made me feel. I felt pretty crappy right now. Let me tell you, that is a lot of feelings.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. If my plans change then I definitely will though." I said smiling at them because they seemed okay. They went away looking pretty happy though making me feel okay about lying about having plans. I was hoping Spencer was going to ask me around on Friday. That is, if she was still talking to me.

"You don't have plans on Friday." Charlie said, coming to sit at the table with Chuck and Jason following suit.

"What's your point?" I said, slightly savagely.

"Jeez! What's got you so pissy?" he asked holding his hands up in surrender. "Riding the crimson wave, are we?"

"No, you douche!" god he's annoying!

"Sorry!" he said looking around for back up only to find everyone rolling their eyes.

"Ugh! I feel so depressed!" I said collapsing back onto the table.

"And I don't suppose that you're gonna tell us why?" that was Chuck, always the smart one. I just answered him with a shake of my head.

"Does it have something to do with a certain cheerleader?" Harry asked.

"What?" I squeaked, my voice raising several octaves in panic.

"Look, if it's to do with Madison then just ignore her, she's annoying to everyone and we can just sabotage her cheerleading routine this Friday. We haven't done a prank in ages." Charlie said, making me let out a relieved breath while the others just looked at him like he was stupid. I didn't want to know what their looks were about, I was just glad that no one knew about Spencer.

Then again, maybe it would be best if they knew. I could do it gradually, that way I could show Spencer that I was willing to let people know without telling her family etc. until they no longer had any control over our lives. Mwahahaahahahahhaaaaaahh! I am an evil genius!

"Hey guys, why is Ashley laughing wickedly at herself?" Jenny asked while the others shook their heads in confusion. I just left them there wondering while I got up and headed to my next class that I shared with Spencer, still unsure on what to do about us. I must make it up to her!

"Pssst! Spencer!" I whispered. Trying to get her attention as we sat in class. She was determined to look forward though. I was extremely thankful that this class was seated alphabetically seated, putting me right next to Spencer.

I nudged her again. She was quite good at ignoring me, if it wasn't for her jaw tightening and her face slowly turning red I would have thought that she couldn't hear me. I honestly don't know how she was doing it though. If it was me I would have given her my full attention no matter what. But then again, I couldn't ignore Spencer.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to pay attention to the lesson, seeing as it was maths and I was pretty good at it. Maybe, that's why Spencer's paying so much attention: she's shocking at maths. I usually have to help her study. My mind drifted off for a while as I thought about our 'studying' sessions.

I was perfectly happy in my special place where Spencer wasn't mad at me. But Mrs Taylor was having none of it. Well, I think that's what was happening. I was still in my place. It wasn't until Spencer finally paid some attention by shoving me really hard in the shoulder. I turned to send her a scandalised look hoping to find a sympathetic Spencer and instead found her shooting me a warning glance and gesturing to Mrs Taylor. That's right, I said _shooting_. Right through my heart. I feel so hurt right now.

I decided to look at what she was pointing at seeing as I didn't want to get hit again by Spencer. She must have really bony knuckles or something because that _hurt. _When I'd turned around in my seat I saw Mrs Taylor looking at me expectantly with the board pen in her hand. Oh, great. I could see what was happening here.

My suspicions were proved correct when she said, "Well? This should be interesting seeing as you weren't even paying attention to your name being called out, let alone the actual lesson." I sighed as I got up to take the marker from her feeling quite annoyed. I hated it when teachers assumed I was stupid just because I didn't participate. It was quite nice when I proved them wrong though.

Which is exactly what I did. I took the pen out of her clammy hand and strode up to the board, taking a minute to look at the question. In this time Mrs Taylor and some of the other students found my lack of action amusing. I could tell this by the murmurs and snickers from behind me and the "Is everything alright, Ashley? Would you like some help?" to which I replied, having worked the equation out in my head first, "No thank you Ma'am, I'm ready to start now." pulling a mock-polite smile before setting to work.

The equation was quite complex and took me a total of 5 minutes to complete. By the time I'd finished there was an eerie silence behind me, I decided to ignore it instead of making some wise-crack like I felt like doing. I placed the pen on the teachers' desk before taking my seat back next to Spencer who was wearing a knowing smirk in spite of herself. I was glad to see that she wasn't too upset and smiled myself.

Mrs Taylor seemed to have gained some composure by this point and cleared her throat before saying, "It's right?" like she didn't quite believe it. That took the smile off of my face again. I mean, do I _look_ stupid?

"I know that it's right. I wouldn't have written that answer if it wasn't." I told her quite harshly. She just shook her head and started speaking again, trying not to look too disconcerted.

Taking this as a sign that she wouldn't be talking to me again for the rest of the lesson, I turned my attention back to getting Spencer to be okay with me again. I had a light-bulb moment and tore out a sheet of paper from my note-book. On it, I scribbled,_ 'I'm Sorry.' _before sliding the paper across to her side of the desk.

I watched her reaction as she read it, her shoulders seeming to tense up slightly and a frown turning the corners of her lips downwards and creasing her eyebrows. I guessed that she probably didn't want to hear an 'I'm Sorry' but that what I felt and I really meant it when I said it. My patience levels were really tested when I saw her writing a reply and I almost bit through my lip I was chewing it that hard.

Thankfully though, it was a short reply, _'What For?' _I didn't need to think about my response which is probably what she expected me to do - thinking that I'd only said that I was sorry because I thought that it was what she wanted to hear. My answer which was given to her almost as soon as she had asked for it was, _'For Not Being Ready.'_ I looked at her again as she read the paper and watched as her shoulders slumped slightly and her face turned sad.

She wrote her response a lot slower this time and handed it back more gently. _'It's Not Your Fault.' _as soon as I'd finished reading the note I felt a soft hand placed on my thigh under the table where no one could see. I looked over to see her smiling apologetically at me and I smiled back. I knew that this wasn't the end of our problems, but I felt a lot better knowing that we could come to a solution together.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
